Going Back
by rescueme1029
Summary: Rosalie didn't get in contact with Edward and he shows up at Bella's right after Alice has her vision. HiatusI will try to return caught in the Gilmore Girls FanFic section, it's pullingtoo hard to resest.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Going Back

EPOV

As I looked around at the dust ridden walls and dirt ground of the small house in South America somewhere, I knew it was time to go back. Whether or not she still wanted me I knew that I would have to try to win her back someway. It was time and the struggle that had been going on inside me for so long was finally gone, I knew one way or another I would be seeing my Bella in a few hours and after these months of torture that was practically nothing.

I made it to the airport in about ten minutes and got on the first flight to Washington I could, my cell phone ringing the entire time, but I knew it would just be Alice calling because she knew what I was going to do and I didn't need to hear her I told you so's, they were too annoying. I laughed, I was giddy, though hard to imagine me giddy, I was. To see my Bella, at least I hoped I could still call her that.

These past six months had been total torture, the terrible job I had done of tracking Victoria had done nothing to distract my mind from thoughts of her, she was always on my mind—no distractions of any kind could ever change that, I didn't even have sleep. I wondered how she fared, Alice might have known, but I hadn't seen her since we left Forks, it was just too hard to be around them when they all had someone and I simply didn't.

The flight was too long, my anticipation had made it almost unbearable and I had to cut off my phone after I got about fifteen missed calls, I didn't care what anyone had to say I just wanted to get to Bella.

I was lost in thoughts of her when I realized I was now sitting outside of her house. I quickly got out of the car I must have stolen and walked to the front door when I smelt the dog. A werewolf was in the house with her! And Alice? Was Alice her too?

I quickly went in forgetting for a moment the circumstances and ran into Bella in the dogs arms. I growled when Alice spoke, "I told you he was coming." She knew? That was why she was calling but why was she here. All this was put aside though when I saw Bella looking at me.

"Edward? Is that really you?" she said meekly.

I nodded and whispered "I'm so so sorry Bella, I never should have left, and its terrible of me to ask this of you but I hope you'll give me a chance to try to make it up to you." God and did I, I knew I couldn't leave her again unless she wanted me to, but I desperately hoped she didn't. The next thing I knew she had jumped out of that dog's arms and was throwing herself into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

So I forgot to put one of these on here.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon, sadly.

BPOV

I just stared. Edward. He was finally here, I waited so long and there he was close enough to touch. After his apology I couldn't keep myself from doing just that, I jumped into his arms. I felt vaguely guilty towards Jacob, but then I was touching Edward and nothing else mattered.

"Edward." It was all I could say. Though I knew he was probably here out of guilt, and for the fact that I had broken my promise to him, I couldn't let him go. He also had a pretty tight hold on me too, though it was probably just to make sure I was ok.

"Bella." He looked down at me then seemed to remember something and looked over at Alice "Alice, what are you doing here." He didn't know? Why would he come if he hadn't known?

EPOV

Why was Alice here? She was successfully blocking her mind and the sorrow on her face was unrecognizable.

"Edward, I had a vision," She said slowly then looked at Bella. I did too and Bella looked away from Alice, "Bella jumped off a cliff and I thought she was dead so I had to come back, at least to help Charlie, but I got here and she was fine and, I just couldn't leave her, I'm sorry, she was just a mess and, I couldn't leave."

Bella jumped off a cliff? No, not my Bella, but then I could read Alice's thoughts and she showed me the vision she had had of it and others she had of Bella on a motorcycle with that dog, who happened to still be here. I started to growl, but then was hit on the arm.

"Hey don't growl at Jake, if it wasn't for him I would've died." Bella said, and then she turned around to tell Jake he should probably leave.

"No, I'm not leaving you here with him." He spite out.

BPOV

I was trying to convince Jake to leave so I could spend as much time as I had with Edward because I knew he would have to leave, then as soon as I thought that the hole that had disappeared when I saw Edward came back full force I almost doubled over but I guess I had grab my chest and grimaced because the next thing I knew Jake was trying to grab me and was yelling at Edward to leave.

"Look at what you've done to her! You should leave now, both of you!" I could feel him trembling, so I tried to calm him down.

"Jake calm down, they will be leaving soon but I need to talk to them first ok? So go and I'll call you." I gently pushed him away as he gave me a pleading look, "Please Jake it's just for a little while."

"But what if he wants to stay?" We were whispering though we both knew they could here us, "What was your plan? You were just going to come back to apologize and everything would go back to normal?" He asked Edward rudely, still trembling.

Edward just started at me then slowly said as I didn't move away from Jake "If you want me to leave Bella I will but not until I explain my actions to you." He couldn't leave so soon, Jake had to go, he just couldn't leave this soon, I knew I wouldn't probably make it after Edward left so I had to be with him until then.

"Jake just go, I swear I'll call no matter what happens." I told him as I grabbed his hand, leading him to the door. He looked at me and it was a look of betrayal that killed me but I knew I would have time to make it up to him if I survived this, I didn't have that much time to be with Edward so he had to go. "Bye Jake."

I walked back into the living room preparing to see him again. "So, what are you doing here?" I asked as nonchalant as possible, I didn't want him to know what our breakup had done to me.

"I told you I came to apologize for lying to you, I couldn't stay away any longer." EPOV

She didn't believe me I saw it in her eyes, as I talked. I then started to notice what she looked like, up until then I hadn't been able to leave her eyes and now I notice she had gotten skinnier if possible and she had bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep I guessed, her whole body screamed it was scared and worn out. I wondered, had I done this to her? I must of, I knew of nothing else that could.

While I looked at her I also wondered what that dog had been doing here. I decided to ask Alice, I didn't want to ask Bella yet at least. Alice looked at me and thought _their best friends now, and if you hadn't of come back when you did he was pushing for more_. A low growl started in my chest and I knew Bella heard because she looked at me then Alice.

"What are you two talking about?" Alice looked at her guiltily, but then I said that maybe it was time Alice should go. Bella looked terrified, I hoped it wasn't because of me.

"Don't worry," Alice told her as she gave her a hug, "I'll be back and it's going to be ok, and if he's mean to you call me and I'll sick Emmet on him for you." She joked trying it seemed, to cheer Bella up.

_Be nice, it will take some work to get through to her._ Alice thought before she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas everyone!!! And thanks so much for the amazing reviews.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon.

EPOV

I could barely stand it, her face looked absolutely terrified and so sad. I couldn't stand standing here not knowing what she was thinking, it was just so frustrating so out of habit I asked.

"What are you thinking?" She looked so shocked and a little pained.

"I don't think you would want to know." That was where she was wrong, I always wanted to know, even though I knew I wouldn't like what I heard.

"But I really do, if you want to tell me."

She just looked at me for a bit, contemplating I guess.

"That I should be mad at you, livid even, but truthfully I just want to stay with you every minute until you leave again." Yes she should be mad at me, but at least she still wanted to be with me. It was more than I could ever ask for.

But.

"I'm not leaving. I swear to you I wont. I already told you that. Unless of course you want me too."

"I don't, but you shouldn't stay just because you feel guilty that I put myself in danger to hear you." What? To hear me?

"To hear me?" She turned pink, oh how I missed that blush.

"I guess I didn't tell Alice the reason I did all that adrenaline seeking stuff. I kind of found out when I was doing something reckless I could remember you more clearly, your voice warned me not to and it helped me believe that you still cared. It was stupid I guess." She was being reckless to hear me? Oh god, if there was one, what did I do to her? This was my entire fault.

"That was stupid doing those things to help you believe I still cared Bella, of course I still cared, I've cared for nothing else my entire existence." And I hadn't not one person had touched me the way she had, that could never change.

BPOV

No. That couldn't be true. Why would he lie? Maybe it was like he had said at the hospital so long ago, that a clean break was the best, it would heal so much faster. But even if it was true that he was here to stay it couldn't go back to the way it was without some sort of promise on my mortality.

"Even if you're here to stay, we can't go back to how it was. Fighting all the time about my mortality and your ethics. I can't stay with you without a promise you'll change me, I just can't." As I spoke he looked like reality was crashing upon him, and I felt the need to take it all back, but I knew I couldn't, I could never believe he truly loved me if he didn't want to spend forever with me.

EPOV (I know I switch too much but there's certain parts that need to be in EPOV and there's others that need to be in Bella's)

I didn't know what to do. I wanted to change her, to be with her forever would be the greatest gift I could ever get, but to damn her to this life. She was so perfect with her warmth and her blush, her clumsiness, all her human traits were wonderful, and to take away her soul would be heartless of me even though mine no longer beat.

But I also knew refusing her would make me lose her. Her resolve on this was final I knew from her look and I knew it would kill me to leave. So where did this leave me? Perhaps I should test her first, before I changed her, to make sure it was what she really wanted, to spend an eternity with me. But I didn't know if she would go for it, I knew of her mother's strong options on the matter, and I'm sure Charlie absolutely loathed me now. But I also couldn't see any other option, so I took her hand.

"I will change you Bella, but you must agree to something first," She looked angry and shocked so I got down on a knee, "Marry me?" Oh no, so warped up in Bella I didn't even hear her father pulling up and it was too late now, he heard the last part.

"What the hell is going on here?" Charlie screamed at me looking livid.


End file.
